


mma;

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: mma;
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: свалка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656





	mma;

вообще когда у чихо сидит в коконе из одеяла, весь насупленный, красноносый и попеременно то чихающий, то кашляющий, он резко теряет всю свою крутизну, но сам себе в этом, конечно, не признается никогда. чихо сердито смотрит, как джэхё чуть иронически дергает уголком губ в ответ на его очередное громкое кхе, и думает, что вообще-то в иные дни он бы этого умельца разводить адский бардак на ровном месте убил с особой жестокостью еще в тот момент, когда над абсолютно чистым столом, стоящим у кровати, только возник гигантский черный пакет с кучей каких-то скляночек и коробочек. впрочем, когда джэхё таки выворачивает пакет, чихо не успевает и слова сказать - вместо гневных воплей из его горла опять вырывается оглушительное кхеканье, а из носа как-то довольно позорно течет. на сцене еще вроде что-то держит, но вне ее почему-то как рукой снимает всю магию и расклеивает по полной.

зато в углу гордо стоит свежая награда.

джэхё садится на колени около стола и близоруко шарится среди всего вывернутого из пакета богатства, близко-близко поднося к глазам мелкие этикетки.

\- ты че, - ворчит чихо и прерывается на очередной гудящий кашель, - переехать решил? косметики понапер?

\- хуже, - рассеянно тянет джэхё и вскрывает темно-коричневую склянку. - лекарств. во, смотри, мама говорит, от этого как рукой снимает.

\- я не буду слушать твою маму, - упрямо отсмаркивается чихо в мятую салфетку, - мне не пять лет.

\- че боишься тогда микстуру пить, - фыркает джэхё и принимается цедить в ложку густую зеленую жидкость. - давай, мне помогает, а это у тебя моя зараза ж небось.

чихо скептически смотрит на мерзость в ложке, джэхё безапелляционно смотрит на чихо.

\- жри давай, - сумрачно сдвигает брови джэхё и чуть не силой всовывает ему ложку в руку, почти выплескивая все на пол, когда чихо опять долго кашляет в одеяло. чихо обреченно вздыхает и таки, кривясь, глотает микстуру, а потом сразу же кидает ложку на стол и резко тянет джэхё за плечи вверх - быстро-быстро поцеловать в губы.

\- подсластить, - довольно жмурится он, будто реализовал лучший план во вселенной.

\- и еще заливаешь, что не пять лет, - хмыкает джэхё где-то около его губ, уворачиваясь от очередного чиха, и тыкается чихо в ладонь носом. - пусти, я тебе порошок разведу горло полоскать.

чихо мотает головой и тянет его еще ближе - прямо в одеяло.

\- не хочу полоскать, - мычит он. - хочу греться. при простуде надо тепло.

джэхё вздыхает и прижимается крепче, лезет ему ладонями прямо под растянутую толстовку и сцепляет руки где-то на пояснице у чихо. по-хорошему, конечно, обниматься нельзя, а поцелуйные провокации прерывать надо еще раньше, и вообще куда уж теплее в двух одеялах и толстовке, но в общем не то чтобы джэхё когда-то претендовал на звание человека с мощной силой воли.

\- вот я тебя заразил, - зевает он чихо в плечо, - а ты меня сейчас заразишь обратно. так и будем болеть по кругу.

\- ага, - хрипит чихо, вытягивая руку из-под одеяла за очередной салфеткой. - твоего арсенала все равно на всю зиму хватит.


End file.
